Chapter 12
Chapter 12 is called "Dog" . Cover Volume : 2 Pg .: 73 Color spread : the Straw Hat Pirates pose , showing their abilities . Short Summary After escaping the Buggy Pirates, Zoro and Luffy rest in the middle of a street where the only inhabitant is a weird dog. While Nami comes back with the key for Luffy's cage as thanks for saving her life, the dog eats the key. Mohji, Buggy's vice captain, then appears in order to kill Zoro. With his lion Richie, he attacks the defenseless Luffy but destroys the cage in the process . Long Summary Buggy is gloating about his reputation as a pirate in front of his crew. He orders them to find Luffy, Nami and Zoro no matter what. Then Mohji steps in riding Richie, he asks Buggy if he could take Zoro out with Buggy replying he doesn't mind. Elsewhere Zoro is still carrying Luffy in a cage. Suddenly he collapses to the ground out of exhaustion. Suddenly the pair become aware there is a dog sitting there staring at them. Luffy comments about how its sitting so still you can't tell if its a dog or a statue or if its even alive. He provokes it accidentally into biting him when he pokes it in the head. Nami shows up and comments on how the pair of them will likely be found if they remain in the middle of the road like they are. Nami throws a key to the cage in front of Luffy, but before he can grab it the dog eats the key. Luffy attempts to strangle the dog in anger. Just then the mayor of the town shows up demanding they stop hurting Chou-Chou. Later the mayor takes Zoro to his house to rest. The Mayor begins to explain why the dog is sitting where it is. He explains he gives it food every day and that it is guarding his owner's pet store. 10 years ago, the mayor's friend and Chou-chou's owner, opened the store. Chou-chou's owner went into hospital 3 months ago and never returned, leaving Chou-chou behind to guard the store. Chou-chou is covered in wounds from fighting the pirates. Chou-chou is aware his owner will not be coming back, his guards the store still because it is his treasure. Mayor speaks about leaving the dog and moving away but he states he has changed his mind many times. Just then, they here the roar of Richie the lion, the mayor and Nami run away leaving Chou-chou and Luffy behind. Mohji and Richie soon show their faces and find Luffy still in his cage. Luffy mocks Mohji's hairstyle, making him angry. Mohji boasts about every animal following his order, but Chou-chou proves Mohji is wrong by biting him. However, when Richie pounces on the cage to finish Luffy, he frees Luffy instead. As the pair go to leave, Richie smells the food inside the Pet Store and Mohji decides that Richie can eat the food. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Mohji and his pet lion, Richie, are fully introduced. *Mohji volunteeres to hunt down the Straw Hat Pirates. *Nami managed to steal the key to Luffy's cage, but is eaten by a dog. *Boodle, the mayor of Orange, and Chou-Chou are introduced. *Zoro begins to rest at Boodle's house. *The store is Chou-Chou's treasure. *The owner of the store has been sent to the hospital 3 months ago, but never returned. *Mohji catches up to the Straw Hat Pirates. *Luffy is accidently freed from his cage. Characters 1: first introduction 3: first apparition Anime Episode Episode 6 Site Navigation de:Inu it:Capitolo 12